


our love runs deep like a chevy

by nevernevergirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernevergirl/pseuds/nevernevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost-legit date, an actually legit Kodak camera, and a pair of chopsticks. Emma and Neal drive to Tallahassee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love runs deep like a chevy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. MRJ tweeted a picture of him trying to feed JMo with chopsticks and my bff tumblr user Zorabet made a swanfire date comment and then i did a thing. Completely pointless sort of canon divergent fluff--in my mind, they make it to Tallahassee here, but it can definitely be read pre-watch stealing.
> 
> Title from Made in the USA by Demi Lovato.

"Have you ever even used chopsticks before?" Emma asked, giving him a dubious look.

"Yeah, of course," he shrugged, grinning widely when she raised her eyebrows. "I mean, I've seen people use chopsticks before. How hard can it be?"

"Says the guy who can barely use a plastic spork without making a mess all over my car." 

"Oh, your car, is it?" he teased, making a face. 

"Yes," she said, mock-haughtily. "Finder's keepers, remember?"

"You know, back in my day, we believed in romance, Miss Swan," he shook his head sadly, fighting back his grin. "What's yours is mine, and all that crap."

"Think you have to make an honest woman of me first," she shot back, the corner of her lips tilting up in a smirk.

"Hey, we're sort of legit now, that counts. Right?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You planning on paying for this?" 

"Well," he shrugged. "I was going to leave a tip?"

She rolled her eyes, tugging him to her and kissing him quickly. "Eat, you idiot. Show off your skills," she teased, shoving him away playfully. 

He shot her a shit-eating grin as he made a show of holding up a single chopstick, stabbing a piece of chicken.

"There. Told you so."

"Cheater."  

"Oh yeah?" They grinned at each other, goofily, for a long moment. Neal bit his lip, leaning down and reaching into Emma's bag beneath the table, grinning in triumph as his fingers closed around the cheap disposable camera they actually  _had_ paid for at Walgreens that morning. He held it up, scooting his chair closer to hers.

"C'mon," he said, tugging her closer. "Wanna get a picture of our first almost-legit date."

Emma laughed loudly, making a face as he held up his chopsticks, pretending to feed her, snapping a couple of shots.

"Perfect," he muttered, putting the camera down and staring at Emma like a damn fool. 

"We should get that developed as soon as we get to Tallahassee," she said, quietly. "We can hang it up, when get our own place."

He nodding, leaning over and kissing her temple. "Of course we can," he murmured. "Just a couple more days, baby. Three, tops, as long as the car holds out through the Bible Belt."

She grinned, nodding a little. "We're really, really doing this, aren't we? Going home?"

"Yeah, babe," he said, quietly, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We really are."


End file.
